


You’ve Got To Be Kidding Me

by draig_aswec



Series: Carry On Count Down 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abroad, Future AU, M/M, carry on count down 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Simon, Baz, Penelope and Micah stayed friends long after Micah and Penny moved to America but now they have kids and Simon and Baz choose this year to bring their young ones Abroad with them





	You’ve Got To Be Kidding Me

_Crowley_ that was the longest flight of my life. I look over to see Simon handing the kids their bags before turning back to look for the Bunce. I already grabbed mine and Simon’s bags so I wasn’t worried about that. 

Then in I see her, Micah is behind her talking loudly on his phone, I wave to get her attention.

”BAZ!” She sreeched before running at me and pulling me into a hug nearly 20 seconds later. How can a woman 7 months pregnant run that fast? I have no clue. That didn’t stop me from hugging her back though.

”Bunce, it’s lovely to see you,” I whisper in her ear before pulling back.

”Hey Pen,” Simon says grin stretching his face as he takes my place and tightly squeeze the girl.

“Hello, Aunt Penelope and Uncle Micah it’s a pleasure to meet you,” it was Natasha she was smiling and offered her hand to the two adults. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you she’s only going to behave for like 6 more minuets,” Emerson says from behind her, he has a tendency to pick on his little sister.

”Nice to meet you Natasha,” Bunce shakes her hand before looking at Emerson, “so you’re the infamous Emerson?” she ask with a glint in her eyes. Oh Crowley what is this woman going to do.

”Maybe. What about it?” Bloody hell why did I let Fiona watch him. He acts far too much like her. Simon’s snickering again, prat.

”What would you say if I made a deal with you?” You’ve got to be kidding me.

“For Merlin’s sake no one is making deals with my child,” I say stepping in.

”You don’t break anything in my house and I’ll give you all the most embarrassing stories about your Dad,” she nods her head towards Simon.

”No!” we both shout at the same time Emerson let’s out a loud ”Yes!”. Those stories also contain way to much about me to let Bunce give them to my child. How will any of my students respect me when he’s spreading these tells through the halls?

Crowley give me a break. It’s going to be a long trip.


End file.
